Cross the Stars-R
by LifeNDeath72
Summary: Initially going to participate in a Thousand Year Blood War. Now he helps a certain Dragon Girl get her home back and help her evict the DxD. Joining her merry band of powerful warriors, so he can find a wish for her to grant for his assistance. AU Naruto-verse, via slight Bleach Xover. Khaos Brigade Naruto. Quincy-Ninja/Lv.10-Jinchuriki Naruto. Naruto/Ophis?/Maybe others...
1. Adversary

**Adversary of God**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach or High School DxD.  
**

**Prelim Note:** This was Rewritten from my previous version, hence the '-R' in the title

* * *

"_You're strong... that's why I want you to help me..."_

"Hahahahaha! Finally! All Nine pieces are together!"

A man with long, spiky black hair with purple eyes with a black concentric ripples laughed in triumph. This man started a war to capture the remaining two Tailed Beasts, in an attempt to return them to complete form and resurrect the Jubi, the monstrous form of the Shinju or better known as the God Tree. His plan was to capture the whole world in an everlasting illusion, one where the notions of winners and losers are non-existent. One where hatred is not born, because love does not exist. War never happens, because peace would become everlasting.

But it was a twisted peace.

Under the Infinite Tsukuyomi, everyone will follow the will of the caster. Under him, under Madara Uchiha's spell, everyone will stagnate and die. In the Infinite Tsukuyomi, the 'Real' people die and their 'Illusory' self remains. The world will literally destroy itself.

It was understandable why every Shinobi from every village rallied together to fight the mad man. Despite the history of the Shinobi villages, they all did not wish for the plan to come through. They wanted to live. Even in their cursed Shinobi world, where the shadow of death constantly looms over them, they wanted to live.

That's why they sent the two final pieces away. To protect them. But the two did not listen, they opted to help the Shinobi Alliance, they didn't want anybody dying for them. They were the Shinobi world's last hope, yet they chose to assist in the very battle to protect them. Turning the tide in the Alliance's favor.

They fought in the battle, with very little rest in between. Defeating the mad man's pawns and finally engaging him in a battle. A battle that will decide the very fate of their world.

But it was a failure.

The two pieces, known as the Hachibi and the Kyubi were taken. Their hosts lay dying on the ground. The host to the Hachibi, Killer Bee was being held by his brother the Fourth Raikage: A. The host to the Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki was held by the resurrected undead form of his father, the late Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze.

"_But why do you need MY help?"_

"You see how your efforts were all for nothing!?" Madara taunted. The Jubi was slowly beginning to reform into its complete state.

"How? You are not even in possession of the Kyubi's Yin half!" Hashirama questioned angrily. Like Minato, he was a resurrected undead, evident by the cracks and the flakes around his body.

"Do you honestly think it matters if the Fourth has the Yin half sealed in him?" Madara replied, full of confidence in his voice. He was initially a resurrected undead as well, until he forced his pawn to revive him back to full life. It was necessary for him to be so, otherwise he won't be able to seal the Jubi inside him to become its Jinchuriki. "Did you forget the basic principles of chakra? That it replenishes itself over time? The Kyubi has already restored its Yin half while in the boy. If he took back the one his father held, the beast would simply match the Yang level necessary. Yin and Yang cannot exist without the other. Even Genjutsu, which focuses with the Yin nature, needs Yang nature to make the effect take place."

"So, it was all a waste!?" Minato yelled angrily as he sombrely gazed upon his dying son.

"Yes. Yes it was." Madara flaunted his victory, revelling in the despair of the gathered Alliance. Minato couldn't help the tears from streaming down his face, whispering apologies to his son for cursing him with such a destiny.

The gathered Shinobi could barely move at their crushing defeat. They were on their last legs, The four previous Hokages, the current Five Kage, the redeemed Sasuke and the remnants of the Rookie 12. They knew that the Jubi was now more powerful than ever, and they started to doubt that even a nation-wide teamwork strategy would be enough.

Hashirama decided to stop his rival once and for all. It would be a long-shot, but he HAD to defeat Madara at all cost. For all the lives lost, because of the hatred that was born from Madara's defeat all those years ago. For the world to continue living. For the hope that the future can be brighter, after this dark time in their history. But mostly, for the people who were burdened to bear the stigma of being a Jinchuriki, both past and present.

Hashirama stood up. His brother and fellow Hokage, Tobirama joining him. Their student and Third Hokage, Hiruzen following shortly. Minato wiped away his tears and adopted a look of determination. His son was willing to put his life on the line to save their world, and he will do the same.

"Hoh?" Madara looked neutral, but his voice was filled with amusement. "Am I that much of a threat that all four of you will now come after me? I'm fla-" Madara stopped in his taunting when he saw the supposed corpse of Naruto disappear in a puff of smoke. _"What? A Shadow Clone?"_

_"Your powers... both of them... I feel they can help me beat him..."_

"Quincy Vollstandig: Satanael."

A large column of light erupted from behind Madara, forming a five-pointed cross at the tip, resembling a star. When the light died down, a being that could only be described as an Angel was now standing behind Madara. The Angel's wings resembled several large feathers but were made out of flowing white chakra. There was a smaller pair below it, matching the same shape as the larger pair.

The Angel's face was yet to be seen as his head was tilted downwards, showing a glowing white halo with a compressed-side, five-pointed star. He wore predominantly white clothes, starting with a white zip-up, long-sleeved shirt that was opened at his neck. He had on a white belt with a gold buckle and hole rims, white pants that was neatly pressed and flowed freely instead of being tucked into his black, steel-toed combat boots that also had gold shoelace hole rims.

Over his shirt, he wore a sleeveless white coat with a black inside that had similarly coloured long pieces of cloth attached near the arm holes. There were several gold buttons on the coat, but were unclasped. There was also several blue lines that ran along the zipper of his inner shirt, the creases on his pants and the sides of his coat. One blue cross lined each of the extra attached pieces of cloth by his arms, and from what can be seen, had matching blue laces to his boots.

He finished off the look with two wrist-length black gloves on his hands. One had a five-pointed cross inside a circle with glowing blue lines tracing along the fingers, while the other was plain black. He raised his head from its previous position. All of the Shinobi that could see him immediately deducing his identity. Spiky, sun-kissed blonde hair that went in all directions, slightly-tan skin tone, cerulean blue eyes that were now gleaming of icy coldness, but the one thing that gave it away was the whisker marks that lined his cheeks.

"N-Naruto?" Minato stuttered out. Glancing back to where the corpse was supposed to lie, before turning back after seeing nothing there. "Y-You're alive? How?"

"Never dead in the first place. Ain't that right Madara?" Naruto said, placing the spotlight on the ancient Uchiha.

"You! How did a simple Shadow Clone live for that long?"

"And why should I tell you anything? I am under no obligation to answer enemies." Naruto mocked. Sparing a glance at the forming Jubi behind him, smirking at the progress it was taking in its reform. Sure, he was saddened at losing Bee. He was quite the character and was a very good friend.

_"You're not from around here... are you? There are plenty of people here stronger than me..."_

"What're you up to, Naruto?" Hashirama questioned. Some hope and morale restoring to the gathered troops of Shinobi.

"Simple. To take away your dream, Madara." Naruto said, with a menacing grin. "Sklaverei." After the words were uttered, the reforming Jubi started to break down into small pieces of white chakra, and seemed to bond with Naruto's new wings. Ten long strands that seemed to resemble tails began to swish back and forth behind Naruto's back.

"What? What the hell did you do, you damn brat!" Madara cursed. Naruto seemed amused at his plight, obviously trying to comprehend how the technique took his prize away from him.

"Hm... very well. I suppose I can afford to humor you." Naruto stated with confidence and haughtiness. "Simply put. The Jubi is a mass of chakra. A mixture of Physical and Spiritual Energy. Sklaverei is a technique that absorbs Reishi, Spiritual Energy in particle form, in the most powerful way: enslaving it, all things made out of Reishi is susceptible to the technique. However, since the Jubi is only half Spiritual Energy, normally I will only be able to enslave and use its power at half of the usual level. Key word: normally."

"Get to the point, Uzumaki!"

"Let me introduce myself. I am Stern Ritter 'W' the 'Will', Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a polite, yet insulting bow. "Yhwach gave me the Schrift that represents my strong willpower, making me quite the powerful Quincy. To be precise, I just 'willed' the Jubi to be fully enslaved under me."

Madara's Rinnegan eyes widened considerably, surprise, anger and hatred crossing his expression. He was unfamiliar with some of the terms Naruto used, so he goaded him into talking. "This is the first I've heard of such a thing as Quincy, Uzumaki. Explain." The Alliance also sported expectant looks, curious at what Naruto has become.

"Of course this would be the first you've heard of it. We aren't called 'The Invisible Empire' for nothing. Not that it matters, since I'm betraying that group too!" Naruto replied as if he were talking to a child. The more attentive of the Shinobi took note of the word 'too' that Naruto had at the end of his last sentence, putting it away for later. "Now, I believe I've entertained you long enough. I'm on a tight schedule, so if you'll excuse me."

Naruto snapped his fingers, the white chakra forming into a small orbs that began flying around him without a pattern. With another snap, the orbs flew forward and shot out several white beams at Madara. "Quite clever. Reverting to your Sharingan to predict the trajectory of the beams, thus dodging them adequately." Naruto commented, as he saw Madara dodge the energy beams. "I suppose you noticed that the energy being dispersed is actually Nature Chakra, correct? You do not wish to risk turning into a statue, even with Hashirama-sama's face on your chest?"

_"Yes, but none are the same as you... You are different... special."_

Hashirama shook out of his stupor and began to issue orders. "Everyone, assist Naruto! This is our chance!"

"Unnecessary, but I will let you do as you please." Naruto muttered as he made subtle motions with his hands. The orbs began shooting in patterns to force Madara into a position where he fights one of the top fighters in the Shinobi Alliance. Sasuke, deciding to erase his ancestor and cleanse the Uchiha name engaged the man in close combat. Sword and Kunai clashed as their Sharingans equally matched the others movements.

Madara summoned some Wood Clones to fight off the multitude of opponents surrounding him. He eventually managed to knock Sasuke away, but got engaged in a Taijutsu battle with his lifelong rival, Hashirama. Naruto called back his orbs and formed a large horizontal bow in front of him. Creating a Heilig Pfeil and taking careful aim at Madara, waiting for Hashirama to give him an opening and end the nightmare of the Shinobi world.

Madara managed to knock away Hashirama, turning to Naruto and charging at him. Making sure he kept his eyes on the arrow the boy was holding. Madara reasoned that Naruto was the Alliance's hope, and killing him will make them surrender all the faster. He can simply place Orochimaru into a Genjutsu and force him into releasing the Edo Tensei on the resurrected Hokages.

Naruto fired his arrow once Madara got close. Smirking when Madara dodged like he was supposed to. Dispersing and absorbing his bow, he formed Reishi into two simple, solid broadswords and engaged Madara in combat, clashing with some Kunai Madara had in his hand.

"Your power is quite versatile, Uzumaki. I'd love to take it for myself."

"Sorry. But I don't think white matches you in terms of colour scheme." Naruto taunted with a smile.

The two kept up their deadly dance of blades, surprising Madara at how the boy seemed to be able to match his moves. Naruto simply kept up his calm smirk and waited for the opportune moment to arise. Naruto simply blocked Madara's strikes. He was on the defensive, so he had Blut Vene active. When the allied forces finished off Madara's Wood Clones, they began assaulting him with thrown Kunais and Shurikens. Naruto kicked Madara in his nether regions, followed by kicking the man away from him.

Madara composed himself after the dirty attack. Levelling a glare at Naruto for fighting unfairly, yet not saying a word. They were Shinobi, there was no honour in their battlefield. He should have expected the boy to grow up in the war, but it seems he was already like this even before it. "Damn brat..."

_"Special? I'm no one special... just someone who likes to play by his own rules..."_

"Hmm? You say something?" Naruto said lazily, quoting his Team Seven Instructor.

"You damn brat! I've had enough playing around with you!" Madara shouted indignantly, his Rinnegan flaring into life. "I've had enough of the constant delays to my pla-" He was cut off from his angry tirade when a hole was blasted through his body. He looked down in disbelief, before raising his head and seeing a strange device on Naruto's hand.

"Talking is NOT a free action." Madara would have questioned Naruto on his actions, had a salvo of Naruto's Heilig Pfeil not assaulted his body. Letting up, only when Madara fell in a heap.

"Such a pity." Naruto muttered as he stood in front of Madara's arrow filled body. He was still alive, but only by a margin. "Can't really say 'I hate you'... but I do want to keep my freedom alive. Won't be able to keep it as a vegetable... know what I'm saying?"

Madara grabbed Naruto's ankles when the latter turned around. Amused, Naruto simply let the feeble attempt at trying to stop him play out. Turning around, he saw Madara using the Sage Chakra he stole from Hashirama heal him as he tried strengthening his grip on Naruto. "Don't think... you've won yet...Uzumaki!"

"Now, now. I can't have you coming back to life, that's just unfair. The dead should remain dead, and your stay is long overdue." Naruto kicked off Madara's offending hand and blasted him with several more salvos of his Heilig Pfeil, using the enslaved Jubi power of Yin-Yang Style to make sure, as well as infusing it with his will to see Madara stay dead.

Letting up in his barrage, only when he detected no trace of Madara's energy signature at all. He promptly turned around and walked away from the site. "As much as I want to shoot 'His Majesty' dead, I'll have to pass... got a feeling, somebody else will do it for me." Reverting to his normal form and reforming his Quincy Cross, which was in the shape of a pentacle, he wrapped a new black glove over his Sanrei Glove to conceal it. He saw the allied forces cheering at the victory. Their war was over and now they can finally enjoy some peace.

"It's almost time... any minute now." Naruto whispered to himself as he made to exit the area, away from the direction of Konoha.

"Oi, Dobe! Where are you going!?" Sasuke called, noticing Naruto heading away from home.

_"That's exactly why I want you...unpredictability can be the key to my victory..."_

"Simple. I'm leaving. All of my obligations to the village are now finished." Naruto answered, without turning back to face any of them. "Their is no more Kyubi Jinchuriki. Madara had taken 99% of the Kyubi, which I planted on that Shadow Clone and I sent the remaining 1% somewhere the Elemental Nations won't find it."

"Are you kidding me!? You spent your whole life trying to bring me back to the village, and now YOU of all people are abandoning it!?" Sasuke yelled angrily, gaining the attention of the Rookie 12 and the Five Kage, who were previously busy celebrating.

"Here." Naruto tossed a piece of cloth to them. Unfurling it to reveal a slashed forehead protector. "Based on your reactions, I knew that the chance of you letting me go freely will be slim to none. So I prepared in advance."

"Naruto, this isn't like you!" Sakura called out.

"Believe what you want, I'm not gonna waste my breath to try and explain my actions." Naruto stated, turning to them to show his serious face. "I have something else to do."

"Naruto! Don't think I'll let you go so easily!" Minato said, trying to use his Hiraishin to stop his suddenly wayward son.

"It's futile. When I took the Jubi, I also took your residual chakra on me that you use for the Hiraishin." Naruto said, as a black swirling portal appeared behind him. A figure stepped out of the portal, a young-looking girl.

She had long, black hair that hid a pair of pointy ears and had a frilly, purple headband with ribbons on top of her head. Despite her youthful appearance, her grey eyes radiated power that none of the present Shinobi could hope to match. From what could be seen, her skin tone was fair nearing pale.

She wore a frilly, black dress with a white middle and somewhat long sleeves, a distinct pink ribbon was tied to her clothed neck. There was also a pair of purple ties by her abdomen and her legs had matching pink ribbons to keep the dress from blowing in the wind and flashing them a view of her panties. She was also barefoot, yet her feet weren't dirty at all.

_"What do I get out of joining you? Well... other than looking at your cute face."_

To the Shinobi World, who has fallen behind the times, she looked odd. And from their experience, oddities started trouble. To Naruto, who has experienced the outside world, she wore what the modern world called the 'Gothic-Lolita' style.

"Are you ready to go?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Naruto gave a curt nod as he said it. She turned back to the portal, while he turned to the gathered crowd. "This is farewell, for good. You don't need us Jinchuriki anymore... no more need for war deterrents..." He gazed at the dawn sky, seeing his day of birth finally arriving. "Hopefully... the Spirit World finds peace at the end as well..."

He returned his vision back to the Shinobi. "Don't chase after me... it will be a futile endeavour. Enjoy the rest of your lives, you only get one shot at it. And your time is best spent that way instead of chasing after a shadow." He finished as he turned around, gave the girl a nod and walked to the portal.

"You won't get away!" Sasuke yelled, rushing after him only to stop when Naruto shot the ground. He saw Naruto, still not facing him with the same weapon he used on Madara in his outstretched hand.

"I told you... don't bother chasing after me..."

"Naruto..."

"I will always take responsibility for my decisions... no matter the outcome. You are my friends, but you will have to learn to let me go..." Naruto dispersed the weapon away and continued into the portal. The portal swirled into a close as Naruto and the girl's figure disappeared into it.

Naruto and the girl walked through the dimensional tunnel in silence. Neither saying a word to the other, only the sounds of their footsteps echoing in the empty space. The girl spared a glance at her companion, who sported a neutral look that made it hard to read what was playing on his mind.

_"What do you want? Name your price and I'll see if it is possible."_

"You seem awfully quiet." She started, breaking the silence and engaging the blonde in conversation. "What's with the new outfit?"

"Just hoisting the colours. I may not like the boss, but this power is part of my heritage too." Naruto answered plainly.

"And what about the Jubi. What will you do with it?" She continued, stating she was simply curious when Naruto asked why it mattered to someone like her.

"I will unbind it from my Vollstandig and seal it into me. Quincy techniques aren't the only thing Jiraiya-sensei taught me in those three years. Should be fine, right? All the more power to help you beat Great Red." Naruto said. His 'will' allowed him to store the Jubi inside his Sanrei Glove temporarily until he unsealed his power again and sealed the God properly inside him.

She stayed quiet, finding that Naruto was right. She wanted Great Red defeated and out of her Dimensional Gap more than anything. She was unfamiliar with normal Human emotions, so she really can't express any concern for him.

"Aren't you afraid that people will view you as something similar to Madara Uchiha?"

"I don't care what the hell others will think of me. I've been called worse." Naruto retorted. "If it means keeping my word, then I'll do whatever it takes."

"I never expected you to go this far." She muttered. She turned back to the road of the dimensional tunnel. She wondered why keeping his promises was so important to him, chalking it up to simply being human stubbornness. She spoke again, asking if he needed any sort of preparations for his ritual.

"I will be bedridden for the duration of the stabilization process." Naruto answered. They were slowly approaching a light at the end of the tunnel and assumed that they were now closing in on her world. "Unlike Obito, who has half of his recreated body made out of Senju DNA, my body was only used to Kyubi's chakra. Therefore, the power surge will disable me temporarily to make room for the extra power. During that time, you will have to place me in a barrier that prevents all forms of detection. Unless you want every whatever to come after us."

"You speak as if I cannot handle these ants."

"I meant, I just want to make sure that nobody snoops around and end up getting killed by you, Ophis." Naruto reasoned, making her nod in understanding. They were now in an open space, away from any prying eyes, choosing to use an isolated location to perform the sealing ritual. Naruto felt the air, and gauged the atmosphere of a new world. _"This world is... densely filled with multiple energies..."_

Ophis created the requested barrier around them, nearly encompassing the entire island they were on. Naruto breathed in deep as he prepared for the sealing ritual. He was determined to complete his promise to Ophis. The conversation the two had when they first met replaying in his head as he went about his present task.

_"I want... I don't know what I want. But when I do, will you uphold your end of the deal?"_

_"If it is within my power... then yes, you have my word that I will uphold my end."_

"_Alright, then. It's a promise."_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Yes, I rewrote "Cross the Stars" into a Khaos Brigade Naruto fic. Considering that DxD's antagonists are all ridiculously broken... I thought that mixing a Quincy/Ninja/Jinchuriki Naruto would fit well as part of Ophis' little club to beat Great Red.

As you can see, I combined Bleach and Naruto's universe together. Jiraiya and Naruto's training trip was him going to outside the E.N. and learning Quincy craft. During that time, they met ol' Buckbeard and Naruto became a Stern Ritter. Naruto and Jiraiya does not agree with Buckbeard's plans, thus they were planning to rebel.

But then he met Ophis sometime after that and arranged the deal. Those italicized and underlined lines are snippets of their conversation, separated each by 9 paragraphs/line breaks. As for him being the Jubi Jinchuriki... well I don't know if I should give him the 'hax marbles you put in your eyesocket' or if it comes with the territory... but he will gain access to the Yin-Yang Release Obito used.

Because of his Schrift's power, he can substitute Reishi with other energies, hence the white chakra. His 'Spirit Weapon' can also change shape to fit any fighting style. The orbs shooting lasers is like the Funnels from Gundam. His Vollstandig: Satanael takes the wing design from the final boss of Star Ocean 4 with the same name. In Theophory (the way Angels can be named, which is how the Vollstandig is most likely named) Satanael means "Adversary of God". Naruto enslaved the Jubi, the God of the Naruto-verse so I felt it would fit.

Naruto's outfit is the standard Quincy undershirt with the top open showing the neck, over that is Jin Kisaragi's sleeveless coat with the weird shoulder-flap things, pants that are not tucked into his boots and normal combat boots without the gold tips.

Don't bother asking for Rias or Akeno, once Naruto gets up after the sealing, the Riser arc would have already been over, cementing Rias to Issei. Besides, I already have those two in on my other DxD fic.

Translations: Schrift means Script (the letter given by Yhwach). Heilig Pfeil is Holy Arrow. Echt refers to the pure-blood Quincy. Blut Vene means Blood Vein, the defensive mode of Quincy blood. Sklaverei means Holy Slave. Vollstandig means Complete Holy Form.

That's all, I guess.


	2. Sealing

**Sealing the God  
**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

(Flashback)

"Ero-Sennin! Where are we going? Aren't we supposed to go train?" A 13-year old Naruto Uzumaki questioned his teacher. He was wearing a bright orange jacket with blue shoulders and a white collar. He also had matching bright orange pants and blue ninja sandals, along with an equally blue forehead protector with a spiral leaf design on a metal plate. He was carrying a large backpack filled with camping gear as he addressed his teacher.

His teacher was Jiraiya of the Sannin. Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional wooden sandals, a red sleeveless coat with two simple yellow circles on each side.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Nope! It fits you so well!" Naruto joked. Jiraiya just sighed in annoyance, he was almost certain the boy would never let that derogatory nickname go. "So, are we going to some secret place for our training?"

"Yes. Now, why don't you try and improve your Rasengan while I finish thinking."

"Ehhh? But I already got it down!"

"Not if you still need a clone to do it! Now get to work, we only have three years." Jiraiya reprimanded. Naruto just mumbled something about 'repetitive work and lazy perverts'.

"This is for your own good, brat." Jiraiya assured. Shifting his focus to a different matter, yet still concerned the boy. _"I'm under orders to find any Echt Quincies in the Elemental Nations... but should I really tell Yhwach about Naruto?"_ He spared a glace to the boy, who was scrunching his face in concentration trying to form the Rasengan on his own. _"The Child of Prophecy... to think he would be an Echt Quincy, in this generation and in my home too. Not to mention being my student's son... did Minato and Kushina not know of their own lineage?"_

"Oi, Ero-Sennin! I'm bored, can't we train in something else?" Naruto called out.

"_Hell even I did not know, until Yhwach himself showed up in front of me..." _Jiraiya placed his hand under his chin as they kept walking. Naruto kept calling out to his teacher, who seemed to be busy ignoring him. _"No. I have to tell him... he'll find out sooner or later anyways. And it would be-oof!"_

Jiraiya was interrupted from his thoughts as Naruto tripped him with a stick to finally get his attention. "Ero-Sennin! Konoha to Ero-Sennin!" Naruto called jokingly next to his tripped form. "What's with you? I've been telling you I'm bored out of my mind and you just kept ignoring me. What gives?"

"Nothing..." Jiraiya waved off as he got up. He saw they were near a Dango stand and motioned for Naruto to come with him for a snack.

"Ehhh... Dango? This is that crazy snake-lady's favourite snack..." Naruto complained.

"Don't complain, it's just a snack anyway." Jiraiya chastised. Naruto relented but couldn't help the small pout making its way on his face. Teacher and student waited for their food to be served, Jiraiya telling Naruto to continue working on the Rasengan.

After a while, the food was served. Jiraiya calling Naruto back from doing some chakra control exercises. The two ate in silence, Jiraiya was busy thinking on things again while Naruto watched the clouds as he chewed his food.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya began, calling him by name this time.

"What?"

"Do you want to know something about your parents?"

(Flashback End)

* * *

"Shit."

Upon releasing his Vollstandig once again, Naruto used his will to completely unbind the Jubi from enslavement. Suffice to say, the One-Eyed God was not amused. The moment the Jubi reformed and sensed the multiple clashing energies in Ophis' world, it began to thrash about and showed adequate rage at the abundance of chakra in the humans it could sense.

He couldn't enslave it again, since using his Schrift's power that way takes a lot of Reiryoku to use. Fully enslaving and unbinding the Jubi again would tire him out to the point he would have just wasted the Reiryoku used, since that would be ample time for the God to regain a bit of its strength.

Though it could be said it was also Naruto's fault that the beast was running amok inside the Dragon God's barrier. Having miscounted the necessary seals needed to seal the beast and having to start over, much to his spread out clones' chagrin. He was still an idiot sometimes.

Speaking of the Dragon God of Infinity, she was perched high atop a cliff overlooking the scene with her usual neutral look. Naruto told her that he will handle everything and she need not intervene. Of course, she had no desire to intervene at all. Reasoning that if she was wrong about his strength, then she shouldn't have bothered with him in the first place.

Naruto created three new clones to take the duty of forming the hand seals and gather Nature Chakra for Sage Mode. He had to engage the Jubi in combat now. The seal formula was supposed to seal the Jubi while it was being unbound since it would be weakened, but now he had to weaken it manually with a good old beatdown.

"Alright, just have to last until the seals activates." Naruto said. He gathered some white chakra from his wings and shoat an arrow to the sky. He formed the orbs and began his assault, the Jubi roaring in retaliation as it charged after the boy that held the power of chakra. The beast attempted to grab Naruto, who followed the basic Quincy fighting style of keeping distance. His orbs were busy shooting the beast and preventing it from going after the clones preparing the seal.

Naruto formed a Spirit Weapon in his hand, taking the form of a large gatling gun and began firing off his shots. The Jubi lashed out with its tails, sweeping the immediate area and knocking away the orbs. Naruto staggered and took to the air, keeping his salvo of Heilig Pfeil up. He can use Nature Chakra as a substitute for Reishi because of his will, but he has to fire it immediately as an arrow, otherwise he would begin turning into a statue. The beast continued to try and capture Naruto, who kept firing as he flew around and avoided it attempts.

"Licht Regen!" Naruto called out, as a rain of his arrows showered the Jubi from above. The purpose of the first shot was to set up a remote satellite that would perform the technique once called. The Jubi roared its displeasure and formed a large darkening purple sphere that grew as the smaller red and blue ones joined in it. "Shit! Of all the things to use it had to be a Tailed Beast Bomb!" Naruto cursed. He focused all his Reiatsu and Reiryoku to Blut Vene, he has to tank the hit otherwise the clones might get dispelled. Unlike other Quincies, he can use both Blut Arterie and Blut Vene at the same time thanks to his Schrift, but using both at the same time is weaker than using only one and switching to the other when necessary.

The Jubi fired its attack, Naruto descended his altitude to take the attack head-on. He used Reishi Absorption to decrease the blast's power, but he could still feel the attack burning him as his Blut tried to stifle the growing damage.

Once the blast and the smoke cleared, Naruto's clothes were torn and he had several burn marks which his remnant Kyubi chakra tried to heal. His Blut was also working overtime to prevent any internal damage from spreading. Naruto panted heavily and called for his satellite to assault the beast with another rain of arrows. He saw pillars of light erupt around them and grinned weakly at the fact that the seals were now ready.

One of his Sage Mode clones dispelled, transferring the gathered chakra to Naruto. He held his face as several dark thoughts invaded his mind. Ophis told him before that in this world, Senjutsu users also absorb the entire world's hatred, and they end up succumbing to it and going insane. Having terminated the Toad contract just prior to his true arrival to the 4th War's battlefield, just in case they try to Reverse Summon him under the Hokage's orders.

Since only one clone was needed to maintain each seal, he had their back-ups assault the Jubi with several Ultra Big-Ball Rasengans, he called down one more rain of arrows before forming the Ram hand seal to begin the process.

"Sage Art:... Gate of... the Great God." He said weakly in between pants. Multiple Torii gates pinned the Jubi down as the assaulting clones dispelled after their attacks hit the beast. The technique took a lot of his Sage chakra, forcing him to order the second clone to do the transfer and refill it. He needed Sage Mode active to fortify his body, having already been damaged to the point where the power surge could kill him.

"Fuinjutsu: Twelve Star Seal." Called the twelve clones glowing white and holding a different hand seal each, dispelling once the lights flew to the real Naruto, creating the first ring of seals divided into groups of three, with four open spaces between them.

"Fuinjutsu: Four Gods Seal." Four clones each surrounded by a glow of red, white, black and blue light said. The lights rushing to the real one again, creating a second ring of seals that took the open spots between the previous one.

Naruto twisted open the Eight Trigrams Seal, two of each trigram occupying the empty space between the Four Gods Seal, directly under the three stars from the Twelve Star Seal. The opened seal began to pull in the immobilized Jubi, three powerful seals to bind the One-Eyed God to a new host. "Seal." Naruto said in finality, as the Jubi was finally locked inside him.

Turning weakly to Ophis, who watched the whole exchange, he gave her a weak grin before collapsing face-first in a heap, returning to his normal form as he did so. The Dragon Girl hopped off the cliff as she made her way to the body. She saw that it was twitching randomly and now had nine Magatama marks on his lower back and a network of seal arrays drew itself on his arms. She heard a groan of pain and assumed that this was his body trying to adapt to the power. She flipped him over and saw the three seals slowly locking themselves into place.

"The Jubi seems to be resisting." She snapped her fingers, causing the ground they were on to rise up and fly away. She waited patiently to arrive at their destination, writing down some letters for Naruto and his future teammates while keeping an eye on the now sleeping boy.

"I was right in choosing you to help me..."

* * *

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"Boy, Wake up already! This scenery is too damn dull!" A large red gorilla with a green chest shouted, calling out to the landlord. He had four tails with spiky ridges on it. Trying to force their new host to wake up and change his sewer based Mindscape.

"Can't you just shut up, Son? Let him wake up on his own." This came from a large grey turtle with a spiky shell and matching spiky plating on his tails, the Sanbi Isobu.

"Tch. Even Roshi's mind wasn't this dreary. How do you put up with this shitty place, Kurama?"

"Sleeping... all day." The familiar orange-furred Kyubi answered the question of the Yonbi Son Goku.

"Hah. And you're supposed to be the strongest out of all of us? As if!" The sandy form of the Ichibi Shukaku mocked. He was predominantly brown, with blue markings on his body and black ears.

"Not this crap again, Shukaku. You're still the weakest, you pot-bellied fat ass!" Son countered.

"What did you say, shit-flinger? Wanna say that to my face!?"

"Shit-flinger? How dare you! I'll have you know, I have very good hygiene." The two beasts butted heads, lightning spraking in between their eyes.

"Those yellow stalagmites you call teeth say otherwise." This came from a white, five tailed horse with a dolphin-like snout, the Gobi Kokuo.

"Kokuo, you punk! Come here, I'll kick your ass!" Son yelled indignantly, turning to the offender.

"Oi, shut up. He's here." The Nine Tailed Beasts grew quiet at Kurama's words. Hearing light footsteps as they saw an all too familiar figure approach them. Naruto was hugging the wall as he entered the room he heard the voices in. When he woke up in the Mindscape he found he couldn't see even with his eyes wide open, so he had to use his ears to find the room they were in. "You can't see, can you Naruto?"

"Ku...rama... How..."

"How we are all here? Simple. That 1% of me you asked Ophis to hide for you." Kurama answered. "Had I been fully extracted, we wouldn't be here... you would be having your current conversation with a tree."

"Why... can't I see?"

"Old man Sage had the same problem too, if memory serves right." A feline voice said. This came from a cat with blue fire-like fur with black markings. This was the Nibi, Matatabi.

"I'd explain, but I feel you owe my siblings an explanation on why you resealed them inside you first." Kurama piped in, placing the spotlight on the currently blind boy. Naruto stumbled through the dark, making his way to the gates of the three layers of seals. He sat down on the water, unable to properly stand due to his exhaustion.

"Let's see... where to start..."

(One explanation later that you aren't privy to hear because of plot.)

"So, you crossed dimensions because this girl asked for your help?" A large slug, oozing moisture began. Predominantly gray in colour and had six tails, the Rokubi Saiken.

"I know, it's weird. I always thought he would be still be obsessed with his Uchiha buddy."

"Kurama! You know I'm not like that!" Naruto shouted embarrassedly, having recovered enough to speak without breathing heavily mid-sentence.

"And this girl wants your help to and I quote: 'Evict a squatter named Great Red out of my Dimensional Gap so I can have my silence back.' is that right?" A large, blue-coloured horned beetle surmised. It had a long glowing firefly tail with six orange wings, the Nanabi Choumei.

"Not only that, but he promised it to her." Kurama added, causing them to groan.

"Oi, oi. What about your promise to us, kiddo? I hope you didn't forget about that." Son reminded.

"I didn't, but..."

"But what?" Isobu queried.

"The seal work I came up with can have you outside my body... but that's it, just you and nothing else. I don't have the Rinnegan to separate you properly, and I would need more study to find a more favourable seal network. I'm sorry."

The Tailed Beasts pondered and deliberated amongst themselves. Naruto purposely tuning them out to give them their privacy. Several minutes passed, no words exchanged between jailer and jailed. Naruto closed his malfunctioning eyes and waited for his new tenants to come to a decision.

"Naruto..." Gyuki, the Hachibi began. He was an octopus that had his eight tentacles as tails and his upper body was akin to a bull's with one of his horns cut out, he also had regular arms which he used for punching as well. Naruto opened his eyes to show them he was listening despite his blindness. "We'll wait for you to finish your business with the girl in here."

"Are you sure you'd want that?"

"True, we wish to roam the lands freely once again..." Kokuo began. Saiken continuing for him.

"But, as you said... there are powerful beings here as well."

"We'd rather serve you than some nobody who gets lucky." Choumei finished for all of them.

"Yeah! But do you mind changing the backdrop?" Son requested. Naruto nodded and thought up something simple, a plain forest near a lake. Seeing as how Son wasn't complaining, Naruto then asked why he can't see.

"Most likely forming into a Doujutsu. That's what happened with old man Sage, so I figure it must be the same with you." Kurama explained, lying down and getting into his napping position. "You could also be going blind for real, not really sure. Knowing you, anything is possible."

"Thanks for the reassurance." Naruto remarked sarcastically.

"Naruto, you know the Jubi's power was nearly immeasurable, right?" Gyuki asked. Naruto nodded, asking why he asked the question. "It's also possible your chakra control has gone to shit."

"Great. Just when I got a little better at it." Naruto sighed. He got on his feet and made his way to the Torii gate representing the exit of the Mindscape's room. "How long until the Jubi's power stabilizes?"

"Days probably. You're not the same as Obito, so it's likely days." Kurama replied. Naruto said a small farewell as he exited, barely hearing Shukaku challenge Kurama to a battle, the latter just laughing at the raccoon.

* * *

Outside, Ophis saw the seals lock securely in place. Naruto's breathing also calmed drastically, making a rhythmic rise and fall on his chest. The seal faded from view, being replaced by Magatama marks on his pectoral region. Some strands of his hair also stood up, forming a horn-like appearance.

She averted her eyes from observing him and saw they were closing in quickly to their destination. It was a small shrine. It had a large, red Torii gate above a cobblestone walkway connecting to a long flight of stairs and the shrine itself. Next to the shrine were two fully grown trees and two stone lanterns. It looked like just about any shrine one can find in Japan, albeit rundown but mostly due to lack of donations.

She laid Naruto's body near the donation box. The entrance was open, but the owner was nowhere in sight. Ophis wrote a letter to explain Naruto's presence here, leaving a letter for both parties. As she walked away, she spared one last glance at Naruto's resting form, taking flight after a few minutes of staring. Just because she had a new and very powerful ally, doesn't mean she will slack off in looking for more. The more help she gets to prepare fighting Great Red, the higher the chance of victory and kicking him out.

(Several hours pass)

Two girls walked towards the shrine at a casual pace, chatting about the things they did for the day. One had mid-back length, dark brown hair, tied with a large red ribbon with white frills in the back and two similarly designed hair tubes on the sides to frame her face, which housed two chocolate brown eyes. The other had messy, golden blonde hair slightly longer than her friend's, she also had one braid on the side tied using a white ribbon. Her golden yellow eyes matched her hair on top of which had a curved witch's hat with a large white ribbon wrapped around the base and white frills on the rim.

The first girl wore an outfit that resembled a shrine maiden's but had detached sleeves, exposing her shoulders and armpits. Her red coloured, one-piece dress exposed her upper back, it had on a white collar that resembled a schoolgirl's and a yellow ribbon directly under it. Her detached sleeves were white, and she wore white, thigh-length socks combined with zip-up, white boots that reached a few inches below her knees. Her outfit had multiple white frills and the traditional shrine maiden design pattern to complete the look.

The second girl wore an outfit resembling a maid. A white blouse with puffy, short sleeves and a thin, black ribbon tie under a black vest with gold buttons. She had a black skirt that reached to slightly below her knees, a frilly, white apron over that, and above-ankle high, black, heeled boots. She finished it off with frilled, white cuffs on her wrist and holding a broom on one hand.

The girls felt an odd, yet powerful and heavy sensation in the shrine's perimeter, and deduced that they just passed through a barrier. Looking around and finding no one attacking them they sped up their walk to the shrine itself. They gasped as they saw Naruto's body sleeping. Barring the two clumps of hair that formed his horns, the rest of his hair gained white tips and his body was now fully healed.

Picking up the letter that addressed the 'Kleptomaniac Witch and Lazy Shrine Maiden', the blonde girl read the contents of the letter for the two of them. "He's your new teammate. If Butt Dragon Emperor disagrees, he will answer to me. The barrier is for preventing him from being detected until his power is stabilized. Do not fail me." The girl then handed the letter to her partner, immediately recognizing the infinity symbol and deducing the sender's identity.

"Looks like we got saddled with some work again." The brunette sighed.

"Meh, why not? I'm bored of sittin' here all day and drinkin' tea anyway."

The brunette motioned for her partner to pick up the boy. "I'd have preferred doing that rather than watching you and Le Fay learn a new spell, Marisa."

"You're so lazy, Reimu. This is an opportunity!"

"Opportunity for what exactly? You robbing this guy blind?" Reimu questioned, laying down the sleeping body on a futon. They carried his body to the shed where the Shrine Maiden lives, using a spare room to house their guest. "Still, what did this guy do to have almost no clothes at all? I'd imagine he was some kind of training-nut like you."

"Aww, don't complain. He's certainly easy on the eyes." Marisa purred as she ogled Naruto's vulnerable body. "A little scrawny... no, just not too muscular... I like it!"

"I feel sad that I know how you and Kuroka get along so well." Reimu deadpanned, much to the still grinning Marisa's amusement. Using the spare room's stove to start up some tea. She joined Marisa in staring at the sleeping boy, observing with a critical eye the weird marks and seals on his body.

They went about their business for the rest of the day. Checking in on his condition every once in a while.

They knew that things were going to be a lot more hectic from now on.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This should have been out by yesterday, but Bravely Default kept getting in the way (just the demo, but it was like playing FFV again, so addicting!).

I will be having some flashbacks at the beginning of the chapter, to show what Naruto and Jiraiya did on the training trip.

To give perspective on the seals he used: "Twelve Star Seal" represents the twelve zodiac, evident by the different final hand seals each clone had when they activated it. "Four Gods Seal" is Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu and Souryuu/Seiryuu. To picture the new seals appearance, the "Four Gods Seal" take up their respective places. Between each God is two rows, the top row contains three zodiac symbols of the "Twelve Star Seal", the bottom row has two Trigrams from the "Eight Trigrams Seal". This design is simply for Rule of Cool.

I revealed some his Schrift's limitations: 1)It uses a lot of Reiryoku to will 'miracles' to happen. 2)Using it to allow him to use Nature Chakra without turning to stone, makes it so he has to fire it off immediately. 3)Maintaining both Blut systems this way makes them weaker compared to the specialized form. There is Reishi in the air, but it's significantly less than Natural Energy. No summon contract means no filter for the hate, he can go insane if he tries using Senjutsu as he is now.

Remember, Ophis is an emotionless shape shifter. I may have made her sound cold earlier, but that's just how she is. She only cares about beating Great Red first and foremost, and if Naruto didn't win(seal) against the Jubi, then it would mean she was wrong about his power. Those are also AU versions of Reimu(Yokai Exorcist) and Marisa(Magician) from Touhou, and they are part of the Khaos Brigade under Team Vali. Some other Touhou characters may show up, since Yokai are present in this universe. This is also not Gensokyo, so there is no Great Hakurei barrier here.

Naruto being temporarily blind is simply because I'm on the fence whether to give him the Rinnegan or not. You can also see his chakra control is shot back to terrible again, he'll have to start training to get back in proper form.

Naruto's skillset.

Academy Two + Shadow Clone  
Rasengan + Variations  
Fuinjutsu  
Chakra Mode V1 (weakened)  
Quincy Abilities  
Surface Movement  
Yin-Yang Style (coming soon)

It may not look like much, but those abilities are pretty versatile.

Current Harem list:

Naruto/Ophis/Kuroka. Maybe Serafall, Le Fay, Reimu and Marisa, possible for more like Sona (I saw the volume cover where she wore a blue version of Sera's outfit and looking embarrassed, so cute~!).

It was stated that the Vali Team had their own adventures while Issei did his thing. That is one of the things I want to create with this fic. One arc will involve Naruto going back to his dimension, for what purpose... well, you'll have to wait and see.

Translations: Blut Arterie means Blood Artery, the offensive mode of Quincy Blood. Licht Regen means Light Rain, a rain of Heilig Pfeil. Reiryoku is Spiritual Power, Reiatsu is Spiritual Pressure. Doujutsu is Visual/Ocular Techniques.

I guess that's all for now.


End file.
